Users are increasingly obtaining content in digital format, often downloading or streaming that content from a remote service. In some instances content will be available in multiple forms, where the form may depend upon the time at which the content is accessed. For example, content for a live broadcast might be streamed while the broadcast is occurring, but might be available for download or subsequent access from a stored file after the broadcast. Depending upon the timing, there might also be different versions available, such as versions that correspond to the broadcast (including advertising and other content) and versions that contain only program content. In order to provide these different versions, effort is required (often manual effort) to generate and maintain the different versions. Because the timing of the program content can vary from the scheduled time, this can also require storing and analyzing more content than is required for the files. The need to create these versions also delays their availability, which can negatively impact accessibility and viewership.